1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
A medium (e.g., electronic paper) that has a cholesteric liquid crystal layer between a pair of electrodes and displays an image by reflecting or transmitting outside light while suitably changing, by applying a driving voltage, the orientation pattern of the cholesteric liquid crystal layer to a focal conic phase (F phase), a planar phase (P phase), or a homeotropic phase (H phase) has been proposed.